


I believe my fate is you and that I love love you

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Time Travel!AU, arguing even during sex, implied markhyuck, nomin arguing the whole fic, sexual tension to the roof, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Jeno always believed in fate. He believes him parting with his grandparents is fate, adopting his three cats despite being allergic is fate, meeting his best friends in middle school and being together until college is fate, and last but not least, having Na Jaemin as his mortal enemy is completely fate.He believes in fate and in people, yet when he gets stuck in a period 10 years later, Jeno thinks it is absolute bullshit that Na Jaemin and him are to be wedded in a few hours.or a time travelling au where Jeno accidentally travels to 10 years in the future to see that he is in a relationship with Na Jaemin, the one person he hates.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 294





	I believe my fate is you and that I love love you

Jeno always believed in fate. He believes him parting with his grandparents is fate, adopting his three cats despite being allergic is fate, meeting his best friends in middle school and being together until college is fate, and last but not least, having Na Jaemin as his mortal enemy is completely fate. 

He believes in fate and in people, yet when he gets stuck in a period 10 years later, Jeno thinks it is absolute bullshit that Na Jaemin and him are to be wedded in a few hours. 

Jaemin probably shares the same sentiment as him, judging by his flabbergasted expression as he stares intently at the couple–the two people who are definitely identically themselves 10 years in the future.

Jeno wonders how he got stuck with Na Jaemin in a time travelling machine but he believes it is fate. Fate is what brought them together but definitely _ not _the together he imagined.

"Okay, I'm 10 years in the future, that's great. Not too far, I can just fix this in a jiffy and be back in no time." Jeno says to himself as he crouches down to take a better look at the time machine.

"Jeno-ya!" Jeno jumps a bit and peeks from his crouched position to look at the person who just called him. The voice sounded eerily familiar but he can't put a finger to it. "Jenoooooooo!"

Jeno knows better than to suddenly respond to his name. He is sure that the Jeno being called isn't him but the 27-year-old Jeno in this time period. "Lee Jeno, I swear if you're still working on that stupid thingy majingy, I'm not feeding you tonight." Jeno squints his eyes in confusion. 

_ Who is this person? Feeding me? Thingy majingy? _

"Babe, seriously. I left to get a drink. I'm not working on it anymore." Jeno shivers when he hears the voice of 27-year-old of himself. He peeks once again and sees an older version of himself engulfing another person–a man with caramel honey hair, dressed in a black turtleneck, hair swept to the side–into a hug, whose face Jeno could not see from this angle. 

27-year-old Jeno sways himself and the person in his arms to the side and Jeno gasps soundlessly, a hand covering his mouth in shock. _What the fuck?_ _Is that–Is that who I think it is, what?!_

Jeno moves to the side a bit to see the face clearer. _ Turn here, turn here, turn here. _The man turns around, his face on full display to Jeno and Jeno thinks he's ascended to his death already.

_ Why is 27-year-old me holding Na Jaemin? The Na Jaemin. That Na Jaemin. My enemy Na fucking Jaemin?! _

"Jeno," 27-year-old Jaemin calls out and Jeno bites his tongue to not curse. 27-year-old Jeno smiles at the latter and hums. Jeno sees _ Jaemin _ pucker up his lips while tapping on it repeatedly. The other _ Jeno _ chuckles adoringly at _ Jaemin _ and captures his lips into a kiss.

Jeno faints.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are you doing here?!"

"What are you doing here, then?"

Jeno and Jaemin exchanged glares then suddenly the sound of gears grinding weirdly snaps them out of their fight. 

"What's wrong with this?" Jaemin asks as they both surround the time machine. Jeno ignores him because he was busy finding out the source of where the sound came from. 

"Out of all times, it had to happen now and with you," Jeno grumbles under his breath which Jaemin hears anyways and Jaemin hits the back of Jeno's head with his palm. 

"Well, hello, genius. If it weren't for me, your damn time machine would've broken." Jaemin puts his hands on his hips like a mother would, lips jutting out. 

Jeno scoffs, pulling a lever and trying to fix the machine. "I didn't ask for your help, doofus."

"Wow," Jaemin gasps. "That's your lamest insult ever," and Jeno responds with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, Jaemin." Jeno shivers as he mutters Jaemin's name. "Thank you or whatever for pulling me back," Jeno mumbles, "Or something,"

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at the latter's words. "Did you hit your head when you travelled? The heck are you thanking me for? But you're welcome anyways. Who knows what would have happened had you been pulled to that time period?"

"Seeing something so disgusting I want to poke my eyeballs out," Jeno says nonchalantly while Jaemin scrunches his face in disgust.

"You okay, man? What did you even see there?" Jaemin asks, stepping close to Jeno. Jeno, a little disturbed by their small distance, steps to the side. Jeno flushes red to his ears, recalling the sight of _ Jeno _ and _ Jaemin _ kissing right in front of his eyes.

Never in his 17 years of living has he thought of kissing Jaemin–his worst mortal enemy, the person he swore to be the worst person he has ever met in his whole life (although Jaemin was _ only _ mean to Jeno and never to others).

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, eyeing Jeno's beet red face and trembling hands. "Are you seriously okay, dude?" Jaemin takes a step closer. "Did you…" a look of mischief spread onto Jaemin's face. "Don't tell me you saw something you shouldn't." Jaemin gasps, hands covering his mouth.

"W-what?!" 

"You eavesdropped someone having sex, didn't you? That's why you're this red." Jaemin points out, poking a finger on Jeno's cheek. Jeno swears he feels the sudden spark of electricity running through him and he could say the same to Jaemin, judging by how fast he retreated his finger, startled by the shock.

"No!" Jeno grumbles, looking the other way. "I-It's something else. It's terrifying to even remember what." 

Jaemin snickers, leaning in Jeno's personal space. "Lee Jeno, what did you see?" Jeno gets a bit flustered and accidentally elbows the time machine. A clinking sound was heard before Jeno turns to Jaemin in alarmed and they weren't fast enough to avoid the sudden beaming light.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Great! Now we're fucking stuck somewhere else. Thanks, Lee." Jaemin punches Jeno's arm while the latter yelps in pain but only curses back.

"It's your fault," Jeno hisses and Jaemin looks offended. 

"Mine? My? Hey, I'm not the one who bumped into the damn machine!" Jaemin snaps, glaring at the latter.

"That's because you–" Jeno stops halfway, realising what he was about to say and groans loudly. "Whatever, Na. It still is. Let's just get this over with and we can go back in one piece." 

Jaemin doesn't reply but Jeno hears his steps behind him as Jeno leads them to somewhere. Both of them wandered aimlessly and Jaemin is wondering if Jeno even knows where he is heading because if his eyes aren't mistaken, he thinks they have passed the same tree thrice now.

Jaemin tugs onto Jeno's sleeve to stop him. Jeno turns around a bit too fast, eyes comically wide and Jaemin contains the urge to laugh at his face. 

"What?"

"Aren't you tired?" Jaemin asks, eyes drooping down at the sides. Jeno eyes him suspiciously while Jaemin rolls his eyes. "I'm hungry and I know you are too, come on." Jaemin pulls Jeno's arm to the nearest fast food he sees. 

Jeno doesn't protest and lets himself get dragged by Jaemin. A part deep inside him tries to deny his passing thought of liking the way Jaemin's touch feels on him.

"Come on, idiot. We can't go on with an empty stomach. Eating can make us think better, trust me. I've been through this," Jaemin says as they enter the restaurant. "Plus, nothing can go wrong with burgers and coke." A small smile formed on his face, glancing back at Jeno.

Jeno thinks he's gone crazy. He blames the change of momentum (or so he says) in the time period because of his sudden erratic heartbeat after seeing Jaemin smile that way. Jaemin never smiles that way to him and to him only. He wonders if everyone other than him has seen that smile.

Jaemin tells Jeno to save them a seat as he orders them their food. Jeno finds a spot beside the window and he feels slightly better being far away than Jaemin. _ Why did I even feel that way? Out of all people? Na Jaemin? _ He lets out a deep sigh and looks around the restaurant.

Jaemin slams the tray of food on their table and Jeno jumps a bit then rolls his eyes at Jaemin's suddenness. "Couldn't you be more polite?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did I scare you?" Jaemin asks sarcastically and Jeno feels like hitting his head on a rock, his heart doing things at the endearment, although said as a joke. "What, really? Did you really get scared?" 

Jeno shakes his head and places the food on their table then puts the tray somewhere else. "Let's just eat, fast and then we can head somewhere I can think."

"Oh, _ you _think?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow smugly.

Jeno fakes a laugh and digs in his burger. "The time machine should still be with me but in this time period. We just need to find out what year it is–"

"It's 15 years later," Jeno looks at him curiously. "I asked earlier," Jaemin also eats the burger.

"Okay, 15 years to the future. The Jeno here would still keep that time machine. If we find 32-year-old Jeno, we'll be able to get back." Jeno says, munching on his burger.

"And how do you suppose we find the _ you _here?" Jaemin chews on his burger and Jeno freezes for a second when he spotted something on Jaemin's face. 

"Um, Jaemin. You–" Jeno points to his own cheek and Jaemin looks back curiously. "You have something there," he taps on the same spot while Jaemin struggles to wipe it. Jeno sighs and grits his teeth as he takes a tissue to wipe it from Jaemin's face.

"Oh, thanks." Jaemin's cheeks flushed pink and avoids looking at Jeno as he continues to eat. "So, uh, how do we find the old Jeno here?"

"Old? Really?" Jeno snorts, "I don't know, if only we could coincidentally meet–" Jeno stops talking when he sees the person he was talking about, 32-year-old Jeno and he is not even surprised that 32-year-old Jaemin was also there with him. The thing that surprised him the most is the small kid between them, being carried by _ Jeno. _

Jaemin, confused by Jeno's actions, turn around and he chokes on his burger out of shock. He coughs and pats his own chest while a finger points towards the small family. "W-what the fuck did I just–Is that real?" 

Jeno blinks and looks down at his food. "Don't stand out, they'll see you." He mumbles and quickly eats his burger. 

Jaemin gulps down his saliva and turns his head facing the window. "Oh my god!" 

"What?" 

"I think I made eye contact with the kid." Jaemin whispers, trying to cover up his face.

"It's okay, act cool. Act cool," Jeno says, also turning towards the window. 

17-year-old Jeno and Jaemin quickly finish up eating while avoiding their 32-year-old selves. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, I wasn't tripping and you didn't seem too surprised. So please don't tell me what I saw earlier was the terrifying thing you mentioned."

Jeno sighs defeatedly. "Unfortunately, it is." He glances at Jaemin who was wearing only a t-shirt. "Aren't you cold?" he changes the topic smoothly.

"So-so," Jaemin shrugs, crossing his arms on his chest. "Now where we headed to?" 

"Honestly, I don't know? I don't know where future me lives." Jeno says, frowning. "We could wait for them to go back home," he glances at Jaemin who looks back with an unimpressed look. "Oh! I don't know if they live together. I just assumed they would live together, you know?"

"You're rambling, Jeno. Plus, they have a kid with them. There's a high chance that kid is their child, so they most probably would live together." Jaemin says and Jeno laughs awkwardly. 

"Right, of course." 

A small silence follows while the two contemplate on what to do or where to go.

"Um, you know earlier. You said terrifying sight. What exactly did you see? Be honest with me," Jaemin says, looking at Jeno earnestly. 

Jeno almost hiccups but contains it and cracks his brain for an appropriate answer. "Uh, well, it's...um,"

"What?"

"Isawthemkiss," Jeno mumbles, avoiding Jaemin's big doe eyes.

"What? That was too fast." Jaemin tilts his head.

"I saw them…" Jeno gulps, "K-kiss," and his ears turn red from remembering their future selves kiss which led him to faint and now that he remembers himself fainting, Jeno was sure the two would have noticed.

"_ Oh _," 

_ Oh? Oh? OH?! That's it?! _

"That's a bit...hm," Jaemin purses his lips, eyebrows furrowed. He then lifts his head to look at Jeno who looked back at him in bewilderment. "Wait, if future us kiss, that means–" Jaemin trails off, eyes drifting from Jeno's face to his plump lips. 

Jeno also unconsciously copies his actions and ends up staring at Jaemin's slightly chapped lips. They turn beet red at the perverted thought of kissing each other and looked away quickly. 

"I-I didn't m-mean to," Jaemin stutters, blinking profusely. 

"Me neither," Jeno fakes a cough, "But uh, you should apply lip balm or something. Your lips are kinda dry," 

Jaemin raises his eyebrows and a questioning hum. He licks his lips then bites his lower lip which Jeno managed to see. 

"O-okay,"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're fucking crazy,"

Jaemin turns back to give Jeno the middle finger then continues on ahead.

"Na Jaemin!" Jeno hisses. "You're gonna get us freaking arrested!"

Jaemin rolls his eyes, completely annoyed by Jeno. "Chill, dude. You're too paranoid. We're not gonna get arrested."

"D-dude? Did you just _ dude _ me?"

Jaemin sighs loudly and faces Jeno with one eyebrow raised. "Jeno, is now really the time for you to question what I call you?"

"No," Jeno pauses. "Now I wonder how future me could even fall for you," He murmurs quietly but Jaemin heard anyways which made him stop walking and Jeno passes by him. He turns back when he realises Jaemin isn't following him. "What?"

"Do you ever _ think _ before you talk? Have you ever done that?" Jaemin runs his hand through his hair. "And for your information, I am quite a catch. It's _ only _ you hasn't fallen for me."

Jeno snorts and raises his eyebrows. "Oh really now? You're saying that everyone you meet falls for you, is that it? Anyone would fall head over heels for your chaotic ass?"

Jaemin scoffs, crossing his arms on his chest and tapping his right foot on the ground. "Why? Don't believe me? I can prove it,"

"No, I don't need you to prove anything, casanova. I don't think I'll ever fall for your sweet words and flirty ways." Jeno remarks, walking away.

Jaemin sprints towards his side and peers at him with a tilt of his head. "You sure there, sweetheart? You seem like the type to fall easily, though?"

"S-sweetheart?"

Jaemin shrugs his shoulders then stands in front of Jeno while walking backwards. "You never know, Jeno-ya. I might steal your heart with just a wink." Jaemin winks flirtily and Jeno's eyes visibly widens. "Or just casually compliment how beautiful you look when you smile, your eyes become like crescent moons and I think that's the definition of beautiful." 

Jeno stops walking and shoves a hand in front of him while the other hand covers his reddening face. He groans out of frustration because he had lost to Na Jaemin's stupidly captivating flirting.

"You're weak," Jaemin clicks his tongue and Jeno, still blushing and flustered, pushes Jaemin away and took wide strides. "Wait for me!" 

Jaemin sprints again but didn't manage to stop in time that he hit Jeno's back with a yelp. "Oof! The hell is wrong with you? Why'd you stop?" Jaemin peeks in front of Jeno yet nothing was there. "Hey, what is it?Why–hmph!" Jaemin shuts up as a palm covers his mouth. 

Jeno shushes him and points to the corner discreetly. "I hear them," he whispers, and latches his hand on Jaemin's wrist. Jaemin, albeit a little surprised, lets himself get dragged by Jeno behind the wall of someone's house.

"What are they doing?" Jaemin asks as Jeno is the only one peeking. 

"I don't know, can't see." Jeno replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why are you in front if you can't see, dumbass?" Jaemin tugs on Jeno's hand and both of them barely realise they didn't let go of each other's hands. Jeno gives way for Jaemin to stand in front of him and he tries to look over Jaemin's shoulder.

"What do you see?" Jeno asks, head hovering above Jaemin's shoulder when he stumbles on a pebble, making his head fall on it. Jaemin simply glances back but doesn't push him away and Jeno is too tired to craned his head anymore.

"Still looking," Jaemin stretches his head and a little gasp leaves his mouth. 

"What? what?" Jeno moves his head and accidentally brushes his nose with Jaemin's jaw. Jaemin closes his eyes for a second before glaring at Jeno. "Sorry," Jeno mumbles, moving away from Jaemin's shoulder. "But what was it?"

"I see them, only two of them though. No kid." Jaemin answers, his eyes searching around for other people's presence. "Oh wait, wait. They're talking."

Jeno keeps quiet and Jaemin purses his lips, both trying to listen to their future selves' conversation.

"Jeno-ya, do you think our baby will be fine?" _ Jaemin _ asks, a small pout on his face and Jaemin raises an eyebrow, slightly impressed and intrigued that future Jaemin still looks cute like 17-year-old Jaemin.

"Baby?" Jeno whispers, a hint of disgust in his voice. Jaemin shushes him.

"Of course, Mark and Hyuck would take care of Minha, they _ love _ her." _ Jeno _ replies, wrapping his arms around _ Jaemin's _ waist from the back. _ Jaemin _ leans back into _ Jeno's _ chest and the latter sways them side to side. "Minha is an angel, she'll be absolutely fine with them." 

_ Jaemin _ hums.

"Plus, we haven't spend some time alone these days," _ Jeno _ presses a kiss on _ Jaemin's _ temple and _ Jaemin _ smiles blissfully. "Wanna do something exciting?"

_ Jaemin _ laughs heartily. "Exciting, huh? What do you suggest we do, hm?" _ Jaemin _ turns around and places his hands on _ Jeno's _ shoulders. _ Jeno _ knocks their foreheads together, brushing their noses.

"Something that involves getting wet?" _ Jeno _ asks, raising an eyebrow suggestively. _ Jaemin's _ eyes widened for a second before he lets out the loudest gasp because _ Jeno _ had just pushed _ Jaemin _into the pool, followed by a loud splash.

"_ Lee Jeno, _ you!" _ Jaemin _ shrieks, flailing his arms around. "How dare you, you sly asshole!"

_ Jeno _only laughs as response, hands on his knees and tears form in his eyes. "Oh come on, sweetheart."

Jaemin snaps his head to Jeno who looks equally surprised by _ Jeno's _actions and he shakes his head vigorously. "Even future you sucks," Jaemin says, a bit too seriously and rolls his eyes. Jeno gapes at Jaemin, looking baffled.

"I didn't even do–"

"Tell me, 17-year-old Jeno would probably do the same damn thing, especially since we have nothing close to a freaking relationship." Jaemin huffs and takes a step forward, bending down a bit.

"Well, you're not wrong." Jeno mumbles which Jaemin replies with a quiet glare. 

"Am I the only one getting wet tonight?" _ Jaemin _ asks, swimming until the middle of the pool. _ Jeno _ shakes his head with a small smirk, "Of course not." _ Jeno _ starts to take off his clothes, leaving him in his birthday suit. _ He _ quickly jumps into the water, splashing it everywhere and _ Jaemin _laughs, moving further back.

Jaemin chokes on air as he turns around, his face burning red and he meets Jeno's eyes which made him blush worse until his ears. Jeno becomes speechless when they lock eyes, trying his best to not stare at anywhere inappropriate.

"I did not need to know future Jeno has a hot body," Jaemin says, blinking once. Jeno wheezes, hands unknowingly covering his own body.

"J-Jaemin, do you think they're gonna–?" Jeno asks, looking behind Jaemin. Jaemin reluctantly nods, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is gonna be a little awkward," Jaemin whispers, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ah, _ Jeno _ !" _ Jaemin _ squeals and moves around noisily, splattering water around him. _ Jeno _ giggles as he approaches _ Jaemin _, caging him in the corner of the pool. "You know I can just slip away,"

"I know, but do you wanna?" _ Jeno _asks sultrily, wiggling his eyebrows.

"This is kinda kinky," _ Jaemin _ says, pulling _ Jeno _close so they were chest to chest.

"It'll be kinkier if you strip now," _ Jeno _ says, winking. _ Jaemin _ snorts as he splashes water to _ Jeno's _ face while the latter only laughs and lands a chaste peck on _ Jaemin's _lips. "You're pretty,"

_ Jaemin _ smiles brightly, the one _ Jeno _ fell for. "You're beautiful, Jen." he says against _ Jeno's _ lips and they share another kiss, this time more passionate. Their bodies were already intimately close, feeling each other's palpating heartbeats. While kissing, _ Jeno _ pulls off _ Jaemin's _clothes one by one until he is stark naked.

"Gosh, this is really kinky." _ Jaemin _ murmurs, tightening his hold on _ Jeno's _ neck. _ Jeno _ leans in and presses a sweet kiss on both of _ Jaemin's _cheeks.

"You like kinky shit," _ Jeno _ says and _ Jaemin _ huffs in disbelief but pecks _ Jeno's _nose.

"We both do, idiot."

Jeno and Jaemin feels like their souls just ascended and left their bodies once they see their future selves make out and then eventually their hands start to roam on each other's bodies. Both teenagers' mouths were wide open as they take in the rather intimate yet lewd sight. 

"What the fuck?!" Jaemin hisses. The reason is because he had just witnessed his future self, the 32-year-old Jaemin be the bottom as _ Jeno _ literally fucked _ Jaemin _ right in front of his young eyes.

Jeno's mouth drools over the scene, watching intently how the two adults were having sexual intercourse in the pool. Jaemin turns to him and shuts his jaw close which Jeno tries to compose himself.

Jaemin flinches when he hears how loud the two were doing it and winces after hearing squelching sounds even with the water moving in waves. Jeno gulps a lump of saliva as he listens to _ Jaemin's _sinful yet melodic moans. Jaemin turns red, embarrassed of witnessing and listening to himself being fucked like a doll. 

That _ Jaemin _ looked so fucked out, only moaning out _ please, more _ and _ Jeno _repeatedly. Jaemin wants to bang his head on the wall until it cracks open but he sighs and grabs on Jeno's arm, pulling him inside the already opened sliding door of their future selves' supposedly home. 

The search for the time machine is pretty easy since it was in the middle of the living room on the second floor. Jaemin turns to Jeno, noticing Jeno's hand on his crotch.

"What's wrong with you?" Jaemin eyes Jeno from head to toe. 

"Nothing," Jeno answers, facing away from Jaemin's scrutinising gaze. 

"Lee Jeno," Jaemin snorts. "Are you hard?"

Jeno sends him a death glare and goes to stand in front of the time machine, across from Jaemin and using the machine to hide his crotch. He was too turned on from the scene and also his perverted thoughts that emerged all of a sudden.

If he told Jaemin a word about it, he would be slaughtered immediately. But what Jaemin doesn't know won't kill him. 

"Forget it, just shut up and forget everything, Na."

The corner of Jaemin's mouth curves upwards into a full fledged smirk. He sniffs and crosses his arms, feeling slightly proud that he made his enemy turned on himself.

"So that's your kink?" Jaemin asks while Jeno ignores him as he puts in the correct time period to the machine and presses a button.

"Shut the fuck up," Jeno hisses.

"Make me," Jaemin challenges.

Jeno's eyes turn dark, contrasting with the beaming light from the time machine and he strides his way to Jaemin, who is still in his cocky attitude, then smashes their lips together. Jaemin's eyes widen as he feels too many foreign feelings inside him and the most notable one; Jaemin wants to puke.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaemin didn't get to puke.

All of his senses sort of died the moment Jeno kisses him for the second time with the same passion and fervor that Jaemin swears his lips will end up bruising or swollen later. The two barely even noticed that they have already reached their own time period, somewhere in Jeno's home.

What surprised Jaemin the most is the fact that he himself kissed Jeno back without force. He made the decision himself to reciprocate the heated kiss, even going as far to wrap his arms around Jeno's neck. Jeno is a little startled by the sudden wet tongue of Jaemin swiping on his bottom lip but he parts his lips willingly, letting Jaemin's tongue prod through his mouth.

Jeno's hand goes to the back of Jaemin's neck where he was softly touching the end of his hair until he suddenly tugged on his hair hard, making Jaemin throw his head back and a string of saliva connects both of their mouths.

"I am so pissed off right now and you're just prettily standing there with that stupid smirk of yours that I want to smack it off your face." Jeno hisses as he trails his lips down Jaemin's jaw to his long slender neck. "And I'm just conveniently hard right now. You're willing to help me, aren't you, dear future husband?" 

Jaemin's breath hitches when Jeno starts to bite on the skin of his neck then proceeds to suck the same spot. He is too shocked that rather than pushing Jeno away and curse him out, Jaemin presses his head further down, feeling Jeno's ragged breath hitting every inch of his skin. It tingles him yet hits him with a wave of pleasure.

"Fuck, Jeno! Is that all you got?" Jaemin grits his teeth, pulling on Jeno's hair lightly. Jeno hums yet doesn't say anything as his mouth travels lower to Jaemin's collarbone. Jeno licks a stripe of Jaemin's collarbone then sucks the area above the collarbone, emitting a soft moan from the younger one. 

"You stirred up a lot of hatred in me," Jeno whispers in Jaemin's ear then nibbles on the earlobe. "I still have many things I could do to you, baby," Jaemin shudders from the endearment, feeling small in front of Jeno.

Jeno cups Jaemin's cheeks with one hand, "This pretty face is really," he doesn't finish his sentence as he kisses Jaemin again. Jaemin kisses back while Jeno taps the side of his thighs and Jaemin jump. Jeno carries him out of the room with the time machine and heads to another room which Jaemin simply registers as Jeno's room because of the room's familiar scent.

Don't even ask Jaemin how he knows his enemy's scent. In his defense, he needs to know Jeno's scent to prepare himself to fight him verbally. Well, Jaemin is just lying to himself at this rate.

The two don't break off the kiss, even when Jeno's legs hit the bed and they land on top of the bed with a thud. Their kiss was sloppy, wet and lustfully, like they were pouring in their feelings into the kiss. Their tongues fight for dominance with Jaemin sucking Jeno's tongue harshly and Jeno nibbling and biting on Jaemin's lips, leading it to bleed. 

"Ah!" Jaemin pulls away from the kiss, lips already swollen red but more than Jeno's due to the small cut. He clicks his tongue then licks the bleeding cut, tasting the rusty taste of blood. "Kinky, much? Are you into blood? What are you, a vampire?"

Jeno, still driven by his lust and want that he doesn't even bat an eye to the blood on Jaemin's lips. "Yeah and I'm about to eat you," he says, diving in again to capture their lips together. Jeno regrets not kissing his mortal enemy way earlier. At least, he would have profited from Jaemin's lips that fit him so well and his burning touch.

Jaemin gets lost in the kiss, not caring about what their relationship status or their feelings in the meantime. He just _ needs _ Jeno and he _ needs _ him now. 

"Fuck, Jeno. Do something, you little shit. What use is kissing and marking me if you can't even do me?" Jaemin grunts, breathing heavily and Jeno raises an eyebrow, not appreciating Jaemin's brattiness right then. 

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Na. You may think you're always in charge but with me," Jeno's hand shamelessly grabs onto Jaemin's crotch, eliciting a growl from the younger one. "I am," Jeno sneers and began to undress himself. 

Jaemin was about to take off his clothes but Jeno straddles him and pins both of his wrists on top of his head. Jaemin whines and kicks his legs at Jeno. Jeno pays him no mind, their strength was about the same anyways. 

"Since you're so impatient, let me do the stripping for you, hm?" Jeno asks, running his hands around Jaemin's chest. Every single touch and (in)accidental flick to Jaemin's nipple makes Jaemin mewl and squirm under him. "What? Is that too much? Where did your cocky self go, hm?" 

Jaemin huffs and bangs his head on the pillow under him. "For fuck's sake, Lee Jeno. I am literally under you right now. It's either you fuck me or I fuck you."

Jeno laughs out loud, a bit too innocent for the situation and a little too casual. "You're _ so _impatient, Na. You haven't even tried bottoming."

"What makes you say that?" Jaemin blurts out, surprising Jeno that the latter freezes for a whole second before letting out a confused sound.

"You've bottomed?"

"No, you fool! I haven't even had sex yet." Jaemin hits Jeno at the back of his head. 

"_ Yet _? So you plan on having your first time with me?" Jeno smirks, leaning back and Jaemin struggles to kick Jeno's back.

"I swear, Lee! If you don't fuck me right this instant, I will–Hmph!" Jeno shuts Jaemin with a kiss yet again. "Ah!" Jaemin moans when Jeno's hand travels inside his shirt, rubbing his stomach to his chest. "Jen–"

Jeno bunches Jaemin's shirt up to his chest. "Heads up, I'm not gonna go gentle on you." Jaemin nods frantically and pulls off his shirt then grabs Jeno's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. "I'm starting to think you like kissing me," Jeno says against Jaemin's lips.

Jaemin scoffs in the middle of kissing. "I just like kissing. It doesn't have to be your crusty ass lips."

Jeno scoffs back at Jaemin. "_ You're _the one with crusty ass lips between us but it's okay. I like kissing you," Jeno pulls back just to grin happily, crescent moon eyed.

Jaemin feels his insides churn and twist and he thinks he needs to get checked by a doctor because why would his stomach feel that way in the presence of Lee Jeno, his mortal enemy? He should have had it checked when it happened the first time too, Jaemin regrets not doing that but he doesn't think he regrets having Jeno's lips on his now.

Jeno takes off Jaemin's pants in one go, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Jaemin instantly covers his face out of embarrassment, the blush also spreads to his ears. 

"Oh my," Jaemin says breathily. "Well, aren't you impatient now?"

"Aw, don't be shy, Na." Jeno pries off Jaemin's hands from his face and rubs his hands up and down on Jaemin's sides.

Jaemin clicks his tongue, sending Jeno a glare. "Who said I was, dickhead?" 

Jeno shrugs then suddenly grinds down on Jaemin. "Fuck, I've been wanting to do this," both of them moan from the friction. Jeno rolls his hips while Jaemin bucks up, eliciting louder moans from them. Jeno groans as he keeps on grinding their clothed cocks together and Jaemin tightens his hold on Jeno.

"Come on, Jeno–hng! Is this all you're capable of? Humping me until you cum? I thought–ah! You wanted to ruin me," Jaemin says as he arches his back, meeting Jeno's movements perfectly.

"Seriously, Na. You need to stop talking. You're much more bearable that way," Jeno mumbles, gripping hard on Jaemin's hips, so hard that it would leave bruises the next morning.

"Either way, you're still gonna fuck me, no?" Jaemin smirks, biting down the upcoming moan on the tip of his tongue.

Jeno answers with an intense kiss. Jaemin winces when he feels something touching the part between his ass cheeks. He blushes red, a hand hitting Jeno's shoulder to pull away. Jeno reluctantly breaks off the kiss but chases after Jaemin's lips again then travels down his jaw.

"W-where do you think you're t-touching?"

Jeno snorts. "Na Jaemin, how the fuck am I supposed to have sex with you, dumbass? It's through here," he pokes on Jaemin's hole, making the latter thrash around. 

"Fuck, Jeno!"

"Yes, I am trying to fuck you, Jaemin." Jeno says in his 'duh' tone. Jaemin groans, squirming around as Jeno's finger prods through his underwear and directly touches his most intimate body part. Jaemin screams, hands immediately latching on Jeno's biceps.

"I fucking hate you, Lee Jeno." Jaemin seethes, tears already welling up in his eyes.

"Mutual feelings, Na Jaemin." Jeno takes off Jaemin's underwear which joins the other discarded clothes on the floor then proceeds to take off his underwear. "Oh,"

"What?" Jaemin opens his eyes, straightaway looking at their exposed crotches. His mouth gapes open at their sizes. "The fuck? Why is yours so big?"

"Who the hell are you kidding? Yours ain't no joke either." Jeno points out, pokes on the head of Jaemin's cock. Jaemin flinches but his cock throbs just by that simple touch.

"Fuck, Jeno. Can you stop saying things out loud and freaking think before you talk?" Jaemin snaps and Jeno stares back in disbelief.

"What about you, idiot? You mentioned it first!" 

"I didn't think you were gonna say something back!"

"Whatever, fuck this. I'm. Fucking. You." Jeno flips Jaemin over and hoists his legs up so that Jaemin's ass is in the air. Jaemin gasps at the cold air that hit his body but he lets Jeno manhandles him and bites his lower lip.

"You better fuck me good, Lee." Jaemin huffs and Jeno rolls his eyes, grabbing the lube he had below his pillow. "Are you for real? Did you jerk off last night? Why is the lube here?"

Jeno sighs as he opens the bottle and pours a sufficient amount in his palm. "None of your business, Na." Jeno smiles flatly at Jaemin and inserts his index finger into Jaemin's hole without warning. Jaemin screams out of pain yet Jeno doesn't even try to coax him but instead thrusts his finger at a faster rate.

After a few thrusts, Jaemin's screams turn into moans of pleasure while Jeno adds another finger. Two fingers turn into three as Jeno stretches Jaemin out. 

"You know, I'm still nice enough to properly prep you. If I wasn't, I would've just fucked you raw." Jeno says, taking his fingers out and Jaemin whines at the loss of warmth.

"Should've just fucked me raw. I'm not a doll," Jaemin utters, arching his back and pushing his ass out. "What are you waiting for?"

"You're so impatient, do you know that?" Jeno grumbles, entering the tip of his cock in Jaemin. Jaemin moans, hands gripping on the sheets. Jeno goes in deeper until most of his cock is inside. Jaemin grunts as he hits the bedrest.

"F-fuck, Jeno! You're too deep," Jaemin moans, feeling too full.

"I thought this was what you wanted, princess?" Jeno teases, pushing in a little bit deeper. Jaemin winces in pain as Jeno doesn't let Jaemin fully adjust to his size when he pulls out and slams back in roughly. Jeno pounds into Jaemin at an animalistic pace, not bothering Jaemin's whimpering as he chases his climax.

Jeno sees Jaemin's hand reaching to touch his own cock but he grabs his hand and pins it above Jaemin's head. He laces their fingers together and leaned in close to whisper in Jaemin's ear, "Don't even think of touching yourself," and Jaemin answers with another whimper as he tightens his grip, his nails leaving crescent shaped marks on the back of Jeno's hand.

"I h-hate you, Lee Jen-Jeno." Jaemin says in between moans as Jeno keeps on pounding him from behind. Jeno moans, pushing in so deep that Jaemin lets out the most embarrassing sound he has in his whole life which made Jeno groan. 

"You sound so good, Jaemin. Say my name," Jeno huffs, thrusting inside Jaemin until he hits Jaemin's prostate. Jaemin thrashes around and Jeno's hand in his hold turns white from the pressure. 

"Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. Fuck, Jeno!" Jaemin moans, throwing his head back. Jeno suddenly stops moving, pulls out and flips them over. "Hng, why'd you stop?" Jaemin makes grabby hands, pulling Jeno close to his chest and wrapping his legs around his back, hooking his ankles together. 

"Wanted to see how I ruin you," Jeno mumbles, a small grin on his face when he sees how fucked out Jaemin looks under him. Jeno tries to memorise the sweat dripping down his temple, his disheveled hair, swollen red lips, pinkish cheeks and the way his eyes roll back out of pleasure–all because of him.

Jaemin's brain isn't as fucked out as he looks as he smirks. "Like what you see, pretty boy?" he asks, chest rising steadily.

"A lot," Jeno replies then kisses Jaemin square on the mouth, inserting his tongue in and they explore each other's mouth for nth time that day. While kissing, Jeno slips inside Jaemin, making the latter gasp and Jeno takes the chance to suck hard on his tongue.

Jeno continues to pound into Jaemin mercilessly, making the bed squeak at every thrust. Jaemin scratches Jeno's back and hits him repeatedly. "Wh-what?" Jeno asks in a daze. He was already close to his climax.

"I want–wanna ride you," Jaemin says, hiccuping after. Jeno raises his eyebrows, mildly surprised but Jaemin doesn't hear his answer as he turns them over, straddling Jeno and places his hands on Jeno's chest. "Oh! It's deeper this way." 

Jaemin slowly lifts himself up and down on Jeno's cock while Jeno's hands automatically rest on Jaemin's waist then slides to his hips. Jaemin moans as he speeds up and start to bounce rapidly. The sound of skin slapping and loud squelching noises echoed through the room. 

Jeno's face scrunches in pleasure as he enjoys Jaemin sloppily yet satisfyingly riding him. Jeno tweaks on Jaemin's nipples, pinching them and flicking them. Jaemin yanks his hands away and throws him a glare. 

"Keep your hands to yourself, Lee." 

"Aw, I don't want to, though?" Jeno smirks mischievously, grabbing on Jaemin's neglected cock which Jaemin yelps out of shock. Jeno strokes Jaemin's cock quickly using the leftover lube he had in his palm. 

Jaemin moans at the double pleasure as he continues on bouncing on Jeno's cock. Jeno glances at Jaemin's lewd face and feels something inside him bubbling. His chest tightens but he doesn't know why. Jaemin looks down and tilts his head in confusion. Jeno can't decipher his unreadable expression although he knows Jaemin could also feel what he felt.

Jeno's cock throbs and Jaemin whimpers when Jeno tugs on his cock hardly, stimulating him to cum which Jaemin does as he spurts the liquid on Jeno's abdomen and some on his own. Jeno releases his cum a few seconds after inside Jaemin. 

Jaemin's face contorts uncomfortably as he exhales deeply. 

"Did you just fucking cum inside me?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The both of them end up doing more rounds and sucking each other's dicks. Jeno was also threatened by Jaemin to bottom for him but his pleads were in vain and failed miserably as Jeno shuts him up by fucking him again from behind even with Jaemin thrashing and squirming around. 

After their fourth round, they lied down on the bed, steadying their breathing while staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"I like you," 

Both of them snapped their heads to each other. "Did you–?" They looked at each other for a minute before laughing out loud.

"Gosh, we really are dumb." Jaemin sighs, turning his body to face Jeno.

"Nope, just you." Jeno does the same and inches closer to Jaemin.

"I guess all that pent up hatred led us to this, huh?" Jaemin asks, placing his head on Jeno's outstretched arm. Jeno chuckles, slinging an arm around Jaemin's middle.

"Who knew we had that much sexual tension between us?" Jeno asks back, pulling Jaemin closer so they would be chest to chest.

"I think most of the people around us knew. I'm surprised you actually like me back." Jaemin replies, closing his eyes as Jeno tucks a few strands of hair behind his ear. 

"I should say that, you fool. You were such a jerk that I started to hate you and it's been years. If you weren't such a stuck up in the ass, we probably wouldn't have to hate each other for that long but I'm proud of myself that I actually continued on hating you and being your stupid enemy for all those years. " Jeno babbles as his finger draws circles on Jaemin's shoulder. 

Jaemin leans back, looking puzzled at Jeno's rambling. "What? A-are you saying that you've always liked me? The hell? Since when? How many years has it been? If you did, why didn't you just confess to me, you idiot? I thought you weren't into boys ever since you dated that hot senior. That's why I got rid of my stupid crush on you!" 

"Huh?" Jeno furrows his eyebrows. "You had a crush on me? Me? You, Na Jaemin? You flirt with everyone, how the fuck would I know you were into me? Plus, every time we cross paths, you would insult me with your useless vocabulary." 

"Wha–Fuck you, Lee Jeno! I am in pain right now but I won't back down to fucking choke you this instant."

"Oh? So you're into choking?" Jeno raises an eyebrow suggestively.

"For fuck's sake, just say you love me and go!"

"Fine! I love you!" Jeno exclaims, out of breath from their short banter. 

Jaemin quiets down as he stares at Jeno with his always unreadable expression. "You...love me?" he asks, the corner of his mouth twitches and slightly curves upwards. "As in, _ love _ love, right? You _ love _love me?"

Jeno sighs softly, lifting Jaemin's chin up to lock eyes with the big doe ones. "I _ love _love you, you dumbass. I love you a lot. Probably did for some time, probably for a long time now."

Jaemin chuckles happily, pulling Jeno close to wrap his arms around his neck. "We are really idiots, because you know what? I _ love _love you too. Probably longer, and for some time now." He presses a kiss to Jeno's ear. "I can't believe we really did something so stupid like hating each other instead of confessing and resolving that stupid hate so we can just–" 

Jeno shuts him up with a longing, sweet kiss and Jaemin feels a lot of things, just that this time; he's happy the one he loves loves him back, so he reciprocates the kiss, deeper and more in love.

Jeno believes in fate and he thinks he is destined to meet with Jaemin, no matter what their circumstances or relationship are–he believes his fate is Jaemin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS : **

"What are you thinking about so seriously, babe?" Jeno asks, nuzzling his nose on Jaemin's hair. "Your frowning too much," he traces Jaemin's eyebrows.

"Just thinking," Jaemin props up his chin on Jeno's chest, tickling him in the meantime. "Do you think that our future selves would have realised something?"

"Something like what?" Jeno asks, poking Jaemin's cheek. 

"I don't know? The fact that they were having sex in public?"

"You know that's also...us, right?" 

Jaemin was about to retaliate before he realises Jeno's point. "True, but I'm just weirded out that they didn't notice anything despite us travelling there. Like? And it was so conveniently easy that they led us to their house by driving in front of us. Plus, them not having their kid with them. Oh gosh. I can still remember the horror of witnessing that sex scene."

"I thought it was pretty hot, you know? Sex in the pool," Jeno shrugs and Jaemin gives him a judging look. 

"Lee Jeno," 

"What? You don't know how hot and sexy you look when you're wet." Jeno says, wiggling his eyebrows which Jaemin answers with a hit in the middle of his forehead.

"I'm serious here!" Jaemin whines, lips jutting out into a pout.

"Well, whatever they did, purposely or not, that's something in the future and it can change. No need to worry about that yet, Nana." Jeno says, pressing a kiss on the crown of Jaemin's head. "Let's have some more fun, hm?"

"I'll kick you in the face if you tell me I'm impatient again."

"Suggestion; You can shut me up with a kiss. I'll be extra quie–hmph!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**BONUS 2 : **

"Oy! You can stop now, idiot. They're gone." _ Jaemin _ taps on _ Jeno's _ shoulder. _ Jeno _ignores him and continues to pepper kisses all over his jaw to his neck.

"And so? I didn't propose to have sex with you in here just for them to see. It's also because I wanna do it." _ Jeno _ mumbles, his voice muffled by the constant touch of his lips on _ Jaemin's _ neck.

"For fuck's sake, Jeno!" _ Jaemin _pushes him away and flicks his forehead. "I'm cold and this is nowhere near comfortable. If any of our neighbours catch us having fucking sex here, I'm suing you."

"Aw, babe."

"Don't 'babe' me, Lee Jeno."

"Baby, they're gone already." _ Jeno _ says, craning his head to look over the wall. "That just leaves us alone here," he kisses _ Jaemin's _ lips shortly. "Since you don't wanna do it here," _ Jeno _ trails off, his lips pouting.

_ Jaemin _ groans, knowing that _ Jeno _ is using aegyo to lure him into doing the things he wants. _ Jaemin _ sighs loudly, grabbing _ Jeno _ and smashing their lips together. "Why did I ever fall in love with you?" he asks, brushing lips with _ Jeno. _

"We cursed each other out, had hate sex and then confess our deepest darkest feelings that we, in fact, actually like, nope–we _ love _ each other. Plus, we're both idiots, that's why we had that stupid feud going on for a while."

_ Jaemin _ smiles, impressed by _ Jeno's _ memory. "Oh, my husband's sexy brain remembers everything so clearly." 

_ Jeno _ smirks, pressing their lips together. "Come on, sweetheart. You're freezing already." _ Jeno _ strokes _ Jaemin's _cheek lovingly then the both of them got out of the pool, running into their home for warmth from the heater and also each other.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> a nomin time travel au uwu  
very happy with the results though I had to write it in between during work but I still love it  
twitter @ starwreck


End file.
